Muscle Pain can come from many reasons
by Kamiya-Kun
Summary: Kiyoshi stayed behind later for practice and he asked Kuroko to accompany him. After they finished practicing, Kuroko takes out a lotion which help ease muscle pain. But who would think that something so small lit up a fire in Kiyoshi's heart. Kiyoshi helped Kuroko to apply it on his body which also leads to another activity. Kuroko x Kiyoshi. Rated M. Weird pairing! multichap
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING RATED M CONTENT! And this one is Yaoi so if you don't like, please don't read it. Also this one is Kiyoshi x Kuroko, if you cannot accept this pairing, then please don't flame me later for paring them together!**

****Sooo this is my first time writing something so rated...if I made any mistake please correct me! I'd love to improve myself.

This one is Kiyoshi and Kuroko. I got inspiration from some doujinshi in Pixiv! That one is so cute (for me ) and it lit me up.

So I hope you can enjoy my story! Thank you!

**Again before going to read. This one is Rated M. And normally I wouldn't put warning in my fictions if I don't feel that it has way tooo mature content inside. So please be prepare about that...Thank you!**

* * *

It was a long day after their usual practice for Seirin, along with their hell menus of practice from their coach.

"That's it for today, thank you for your hard work today! Let's continue tomorrow." A girl said with smile before she left the gym.

"Let's go and get change, everyone…so we can finally go back and rest." A teen with glasses said.

"Ah, you guys just go on ahead. I need to a try something out. See you tomorrow, Hyuga." A brown haired tall boy said.

"Hmm…that's okay but…I need to leave someone with you, in case something happen. Who should I leave with you? Kiyoshi" Hyuga asked.

"Let's see, Kuroko can you stay with me?" Kiyoshi turned to ask the thin presence boy.

"Yes…but why me?" Kuroko asked, curious.

"I just have a hunch that if you're here with me, I'll get to see something fun tonight. That's all." Everyone was silenced. They couldn't keep us with Kiyoshi's weirdness even if they have been with him for a long time.

"…Okay…" Kuroko replied with his normal, none feeling answer.

"Then, we leave first. Don't stay too late okay?"

"Just wait okay? I'll finish soon."

"Yes…then maybe I'll go run a few laps." Kiyoshi nodded before he released the ball from his hand.

"Arf, arf!" A dog barked behind Kiyoshi.

"You should go after Kuroko, Nigou." The dog barked and happily run after Kuroko outside. Kiyoshi smiled before he returned to practice.

After half an hour had passed, the boys returned together to the locker room.

"Thanks for staying with me. I'll get you something to drink." Kiyoshi left towel on Kuroko's head before he went to find some drinks with Nigou.

Kuroko sat on the bench and stretched himself down. He already pushed himself to the limit today.

A dew minutes later Kiyoshi returned with drink. "I heard from Kagami that you like Pocari right? Here." Kiyoshi placed the drink besides Kuroko's head.

"I'm going to change the clothes but you don't have to hurry yourself okay?" Kuroko nodded but still get up anyway. Kiyoshi took off his clothes and Kuroko looked at how well Kiyoshi's body build is. But took his eyes off a second later.

Kuroko opened his locker to take out a lotion.

"What's that, Kuroko? Something to help ease your sore muscle after training?"

"Yeah…it kinda keeps that area hot and slowly fades away."

"Is that so…hey, let me help you." Kiyoshi made a brightly innocent smile. He put Nigou into a locker after that.

"Ye-…no, it's okay, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko felt something dangerous just approached.

"Come on…don't waste your Senpai, "Good intention". Now come over here." Kiyoshi still smiled. Kuroko had no choice but to follow his senior's good will. "That's good boy." Kiyoshi sat on the corner of the room and told Kuroko to sit between his legs. Kuroko slowly sit down.

"I just need to apply it on my legs…" Kuroko handed over the bottle to Kiyoshi. While he sat there, he could sense heat radiating from Kiyoshi's body after practice.

"Okay…" Kiyoshi slowly open the lid and applied it on Kuroko's legs. Kuroko felt a little tickle since normally…he never let someone touch his legs.

"Thank you, Kiyoshi-senpai." Kuroko tried to get up but suddenly he felt that he had been pulled down to the floor.

"What's the rush?" Kiyoshi whispered into Kuroko's ear while his hand was around the boy's body. "I haven't applied it to another part of your body yet." Kiyoshi continued to whisper.

"S-senpai!" Kuroko tried to struggle out of Kiyoshi's arm but in no matter way he could move those arms an inch.

"Hey…if you move I cannot do it properly." Kiyoshi moved his legs to lock Kuroko in place so he couldn't move. "Now, let's get started shall we?" Kiyoshi put lotion on his hands before he slowly slid his hand under Kuroko's sport uniform.

"Ple-please stop…hiyaa…" Kuroko cuddled into Kiyoshi's hand as he rubbed it everywhere.

"How does it feel…Tetsuya." Kiyoshi whispered and breathed down on Kuroko's neck.

"It's…feeling weird…nnnghhh…" Kuroko couldn't keep his mouth from producing voice out. "Sen…pai…"

"Hmm…that cute and aroused voice…let me hear it more, will you…?" Kiyoshi engulfed Kuroko's ear with his mouth and used his tongue to whirl around it.

"Nnggh…ah! Senpai!" Kuroko cried out as his eyes collided with Kiyoshi's teeth.

After Kiyoshi finally applied it to Kuroko's front side of the body. "I'm going to do for your back too…take off your shirt." Kuroko did as he was told, after taking the shirt off, Kiyoshi began to apply the lotion. But this time Kuroko didn't make out much noise because his back wasn't so sensitive as the front side.

Kiyoshi pulled Kuroko closer to him as much as he can. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm…feeling hot all over my upper body…." Kuroko said with his red face. He's blushing all over.

"You should take a look in the mirror sometimes, you know? 'Cause you're so cute. Look at how small and adorable you are…you're so small that my whole body can hold you completely…"

Kuroko blushed this time his ears were red too, no one had ever complimented him this way. Kiyoshi leaned over his face and kissed Kuroko. "Mmngh…"

Kiyoshi then shoved his tongue into Kuroko's lip and fully explored it. As they body moved around, Kuroko could feel the friction between his back and Kiyoshi chest. That sensation alone made Kuroko moaned into Kiyoshi's mouth.

After Kiyoshi broke off the kiss he said. "You're making me so hard…Kuroko."

Kuroko jumped at those words, he never thought that the situation will elaborate into something like this.

Kiyoshi began to suck on Kuroko's neck and his hands began to wander around Kuroko's chest again. One of his hands played with Kuroko already hard nipple.

"Sen…sen…pai…please….stop!" Kuroko tried to make out a sentence while his heart was already beating so fast with all of the feeling he's getting. Kiyoshi stopped his lip.

"Haven't you always wanted this? You think I didn't notice that you keep looking at me, unable to take your eyes off whenever I changed the clothes here?"

Kuroko felt so embarrassed that he was found out. "Tha-that's because I just want to know how everybody's build is."

"You said everybody but you just keep looking at me." Kiyoshi turned Kuroko around and pinned him down on the floor. Kiyoshi sucked on Kuroko's nipple very hard causing Kuroko to moan out very loud.

Kiyoshi used his fingers to silenced Kuroko. Kiyoshi used his other hand to slowly remove Kuroko's pant. Kiyoshi licked his path down until he reached Kuroko's thigh. He took the boy's shaft into his mouth.

"Mmgnh!" Kuroko's feeling jolted up, Kiyoshi made him felt so good that his hand clenched into Kiyoshi's back so hard that left a trail.

Kuroko struggled to get Kiyoshi's finger out of his mouth. "Se-senpai! If you don't stop, I'll-…ah…nghhh!" Kuroko let out in Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi swallowed it down his throat.

"You're so…sweet everywhere, Kuroko…" Kiyoshi flipped Kuroko into a crawling position before he slowly inserted his fingers that were wet into Kuroko's entrance.

"Ahh! That…hurts, senpai!"

"So this is your first time then? I can't believe you and Kagami haven't done anything together yet." Kiyoshi said as he slowly put his fingers inside.

After finally prepared Kuroko, Kiyoshi took off his short in a flash. "I'm going to enter."

Kiyoshi slowly put his manhood inside Kuroko and put his body onto Kuroko like bread and a ham, going together.

"I love this position, you know?"

"W-why?"

"Because this way I could feel the hot and wet body, the friction when I move together with the person under me. It's very good you know."

"You seemed to know a lot about it…senpai…ahh!"

"It's fully inside now…I'm going to move, okay?" Kiyoshi slowly began to thrust in and out Kuroko. "How does it feel?"

"It's…kinda…good…I cannot explain it…" Kuroko replied.

"Is that so?"

Every time Kiyoshi move Kuroko could feel his back collide with Kiyoshi chest and that made him even more excited. Their body already soaked with sweat and no one is and will be here to interrupt them.

Kiyoshi began to increase his tempo and his hands began to get naughty. He played with Kuroko chest and the other hand began to pump on Kuroko again. Kuroko couldn't keep his mouth close and continued to moan out along with the gushing out saliva.

Kiyoshi took his fangs down on Kuroko's shoulder as he about to reach his max tempo. "I love you, Tetsuya…I've set eyes on you since I first saw you…" Kiyoshi said into Kuroko's ear.

"Me too…I never thought that you'd have the feeling for me…" Kuroko turned his head so they lips could meet. Their tongues entwined while the lower body still going at the same rhythm.

"Senpai…I'm going to…"

"Me too…let's go together!" Kiyoshi let his seed inside Kuroko before pulling it out. Kuroko could feel something warm enter his body. Kiyoshi's hand also finished Kuroko at the same time. He licked his fingers later for the white liquid from Kuroko.

After that they lied down on the floor together and panted heavily and frequently.

"That…was…great…I could have never felt this good without you…" Kiyoshi said and looked at Kuroko.

"But…I'm not…quite satis…fied…yet…" Kuroko tried to bring his body up, after he successfully, he tried to lift Kiyoshi's legs up.

"Kuroko! What are you-Ahh!" Kuroko thrust into Kiyoshi in one fell swoop. "That hurts, Kuroko!"

"Sorry…I'm going to move Senpai!" Comparing the size between Kuroko and Kiyoshi. Kuroko was a lot more easier to put it inside.

Kuroko started with fast tempo right away and his head leaned down to suck on Kiyoshi's hard nipple.

"Nngh…" Kiyoshi moaned out, now he understood how good it felt when someone entered your body. "Fa-faster…Tetsuya!"

Kuroko nodded before he finally reached his max speed. "Te-Teppei-san! I-I'm going to…ahh…" Kuroko released inside Kiyoshi before he fell down onto Kiyoshi's body. "Yo-you…haven't finished right…just now…"

"O-Oi, oi! That's enough Kuroko! H-hiya…" Kuroko used his last strength to suck on Kiyoshi's manhood. His tongue tried to play with Kiyoshi as much as possible.

"Tetsuya…I'm coming!" Kuroko swallowed down as much as he can but some of them dripped out from his mouth. This time Kiyoshi used his hand to catch Kuroko before he fell down. "Are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah…I'm so tired…"

"He-hey, don't sleep yet. Let's go take a shower together so we can go back." Kiyoshi opened the door to look around, after he couldn't hear anything. He carried Kuroko on his back and walked toward the shower room, naked.

"You can wash yourself alone right? Or…do you need my help? I'd be glad to help you." Kiyoshi said and kissed Kuroko.

"I-I can do it myself, don't worry."

"Is that so…?" Kiyoshi made a disappointed and a little upset face.

"J-just help wash the back…" Kiyoshi smiled and then they began to take a shower. Kiyoshi put Kuroko down and the boy slightly lost his balance because of the activity just now.

"Your skin is so smooth…and fluffy too…I like it." Kiyoshi said while he's cleaning Kuroko's back.

"But…I'd like to be like you. A strong, firm muscle. It made me feel…good when I touch your."

"Interesting…..there, you're done. If you need my help again, just call."

"Yes…"

After they finished cleaning themselves and get changed. Kiyoshi suggested that Kuroko stayed at his house tonight.

"You're staying alone?"

"Well…right now, yeah. Worry?" Kiyoshi grinned. "Don't worry I'm not gonna do anything to you tonight."

"How can I trust you?"

"Well, with this!" Kiyoshi pulled Kuroko into a kiss one last time. "Is that enough?"

"Tha-that's not very assuring, in fact…it meant that I'm in danger all the time."

Kiyoshi laughed and this time he promised with his pinky finger. After that Kiyoshi get Nigou out of the locker before they walked home together, holding hands. Although Kuroko's balance is kinda lost.

* * *

"So how was your practice, last night?" Hyuga asked.

"It was great, I was able to learn many things, right? Tetsuya!" Kiyoshi smiled.

"Te…Tetsuya? Since when did you call Kuroko's first name!" Hyuga shouted.

"I don't know? Maybe I just want to try it out…that's all. Anyway, let's get back to practice shall we?

"Izuki-senpai…is it just me or…Kuroko's movement today seems weird. It's like he has problem with his leg and looks difficult to run."

"You think so too, Kagami? Well…I think maybe he's just overrun last night. Don't worry…"

"Yes…" But Kagami couldn't keep his worry in check so later he went to ask Kuroko about it.

"Kuroko, do you have any problems with your leg?"

"Ah…I fell from the bed last night…that's why."

"Oh…okay, hope you get better soon."

Kagami left after that but Kiyoshi came instead.

"Fell from the bed? That's one of the lame excuse I've ever heard of."

"And whose fault is it? And last night, you hugged me like a teddy bear not to mention that you took my shirt off again. And since when did you have shirt my size in your closet?"

"Well…it's just a coincidence…" Kiyoshi quickly put a kiss on Kuroko's forehead before he left.

"Senpai…you idiot…" Kuroko touched his forehead after that and smiled happily before he returned to join the practice with the others.

* * *

So how was it? Hope I didn't write anything wrong or weird since it's my first time writing Rated M fiction that includes those scenes. Thank you anyone for reading and if you would please spend your time to review, I'd be grateful.


	2. To the beach! To the training Camp!

It took me so long to write this because I just keep writing it down more and more and more never find a good place to end the chapter. While just half of the chapter feels like 1 whole chapter to me already. XD.

So if I made mistake, I'm sorry because it took me so long to write it and then my head gets messy. (Even the story may get conflict but I think it shouldn't, maybe a small details may get away from my eyesight.)

So please enjoy the story! Kiyoshi is so clingy this chapter! (Because I feel that Kiyoshi just kissing Kuroko wouldn't be satisfying (to me ) enough...okay...now I feel like I'm crazy XD)

* * *

"Hey guys! Gather around! I have some good news for you guys!" A girl blown the whistle to get the teens' attention. "This long weekend, we're going to a resort to rest…for free! We go tomorrow! Since the long weekend starts tomorrow."

"Eh, really!? How come it's free, Riko!" The captain of the basket club asked.

"That hotel was acquaintance of my father, and luckily our club is so small so they didn't mind if we use it for free. But you'll have to be have properly." Everyone shouted out loud, they were happy to go to a resort.

"If he is your father, acquaintance then that's mean they're going to have gym too right?" The tall boy with brown hair asked.

"Yep, so we can still continue our practice over there. So basically you guys can do whatever you want over there, sea, sauna, Onsen everything. But I'll still have some 1 – 2 hours practice anyway."

"Okay!"

"Then that's it for today! We'll meet here at 6.30 in the morning."

The boys started to chatter about what they're going to do over there.

"You wanna go home and get packed first? Tetsuya?"

"It's okay…since my bag is already packed…because I went to stay with you for the whole weeks already…, Kiyoshi-senpai." They whispered to each other so the others boy wouldn't hear.

"Okay, then let's go back shall we?" Kuroko nodded.

"You two are leaving already? Wait…why are you going with Kiyoshi-senpai, Kuroko?" A boy with red cherry haired asked.

"Ah…it's just that I need to buy something with Senpai, that's all. Do you want anything, Kagami-kun?"

"Nah, nothing. But…it's just that somehow I feel like you two are getting closer…in some manner of speaking. Nah, sorry for saying it. Don't worry about it, see you tomorrow!" Kuroko nodded and waved his hand before leaving with his beloved senpai.

Kuroko reached out his hand towards Kiyoshi without noticing it. Before he realized it seems to be a habit already to hold hand whenever they're alone together.

"Teppei-senpai…please carries me on your back…"

"Huh…? Are you a kid, Tetsuya?"

"Yes, I'm still kids…who fell in love and belong to you.." Kuroko said and leaned his head on Kiyoshi's shoulder.

"Awww, you're so frigging cute, Tetsuya! Come on, then!" Kiyoshi kneeled down himself and put his hand behind his back, ready to take Kuroko into his back.

"Senpai…I think when we're at the club. We should stay away from each other. If even Kagami realized it that means the other probably felt something's wrong too."

"Hmm…is that so…then let's do that. It will be bad if we got found out right?" Kiyoshi chuckled. "It's like we're thief on the run." Kiyoshi continued to chuckled and said that what will happen if they got found out.

"Please take it seriously…"

"Sorry, sorry. So can I ask why you wanted to ride on my back. I don't mind it but I'm just curious."

"Well…I like the view when I look from a high place."

"So in the middle school, you have someone to do it for you too?"

"Yeah…a boy name Murasakibara-kun. He was taller than you, I think."

"Murasakibara…huh…"

"You know him?"

"Well, I play against him once in the middle school…but I don't want to think of it again."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's not your fault…besides, you haven't joined Teikou basketball club at that time. Just…prepared yourself tonight."

"Ye…eh…what's that supposed to mean, Kiyoshi-senpai…" Kuroko's eyes twitched.

"I don't know, what do you think."

"I don't want to think about it." Kuroko softly hit Kiyoshi's head with his soft hand.

"What are you doing? Do you still want to get up tomorrow?"

Kuroko leaned down Kiyoshi's neck and both licked and bit it. "Please, don't say anymore weird things."

"What weird things? We've already-"

Kuroko shut Kiyoshi's lip with his hands. "Please don't say anything more and just continue walking, senpai."

"Mmph." Kiyoshi made a voice with his mouth closed.

Kiyoshi's house wasn't that far from school. Only a ten or ten minutes plus walk between the two place.

"Hold yourself, I'm going to place you on my shoulder. I need to get the key."

"Hai…" Kiyoshi pushed Kuroko up to his shoulder before he took the key from his pocket to open the door.

"Se-senpai, please wa-*poke*" Kuroko's head hit with the door's corner.

"Ku-kuroko, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Kiyoshi quickly kneeled himself to the ground so he could do something to help Kuroko. "Oi, are you okay…?...oh…he fainted already…it can't be help…I need to apologize later." Kiyoshi carried the boy to the upstairs and put him on the bed, while he went to start packing his bag.

"Nngh…" Kuroko began to open his eyes, the first thing he saw was a light pink color, before he could feel that something is holding his back. A few seconds later his eyes looked to see Kiyoshi and he began to patch everything together.

He hit the door, fell unconscious then maybe Kiyoshi carried him up here and sleep with him. This isn't the first time Kuroko stay in Kiyoshi's room.

Kuroko looked at Kiyoshi's sleeping face, it was handsome and attracting. Kuroko couldn't resist but to lean himself to kiss Kiyoshi. When Kiyoshi hands move because of the kiss, made Kuroko realized that he and Kiyoshi only wear boxers and Kiyoshi's hands were holding him tight.

Kuroko slowly trailed down his hand from Kiyoshi's chest until he reached the boxer, getting the sound out from Kiyoshi's mouth. Before his hands can go inside Kiyoshi's boxer, Kiyoshi's caught his hand.

"You got naughty right away after you wake up huh?" Kiyoshi kissed Kuroko's cheek and whispered "Guess…I don't have to say sorry for making you fainted then."

Kuroko pushed Kiyoshi with his full strength, which only made some space between them. "If you do that I'll tell Hyuga-senpai. You still had to make up with me, Senpai."

"So what should I do for you?"

"Just stay still and let me….play you." Kuroko bit Kiyoshi's ear before Kuroko get on top Kiyoshi and pushed his 2 hands on Kiyoshi's shoulders.

Kuroko used his teeth to scrape Kiyoshi's nipple and chest. "Ah…you look good when you did that…" Kiyoshi moved his hand to touch Kuroko's hair and put his hand on it. "Suck it…" Kiyoshi pressed Kuroko's head down so Kuroko didn't have chance to say anything but do it. "That's…good…just keep going…"

Kiyoshi began to cannot control his feelings, his hand slowly trailed down to Kuroko lower body, just a touch from his hand under Kuroko's boxer made Kuroko bit his chest. "Ouch…what are you doing!?"

"I told you to stay put right? You didn't so I'm going to stop…besides I'm starting to get hungry…" Kuroko got up from Kiyoshi and looked around to find his clothes.

"Looking for this?" Kiyoshi held Kuroko's school shirt and slack. "I'm hungry too…so before we can go down to find something to eat, you'll have to let me eat you up first." Kiyoshi smiled as usual like the thing he said was just some funny thing, not to take it seriously.

"Then it's fine…I don't need them." Kuroko turned his face away, acting childish.

"Aww…look, here." Kiyoshi held out his hand with the clothes. When Kuroko tried to reach out Kiyoshi held his hand up high, with Kiyoshi's height even when he's sitting on the bed it's already hard for Kuroko to reach it.

Kiyoshi leaned his back far enough to let Kuroko lost his balance and fall on top of him. Kiyoshi quickly wrapped his hands around Kuroko. "Get you!" Kiyoshi smiled before pulled Kuroko into deep kiss. He shoved his tongue inside and his hand pulled Kuroko closer to him, their face met with each others. Unable to back away, all Kuroko could do was gave in to Kiyoshi.

"You're so sneaky and cunning…Senpai…" Kuroko said after their lips part.

"Well…just with you. Because I love you." Kiyoshi smiled made Kuroko blushed.

"How could you say something like that with such straight face…?"

"I don't know…all I know is that I want you." Kiyoshi kissed Kuroko's cheek and brush his face against Kuroko.

"Nngh…please don't do that."

"Okay!" Kiyoshi pulled but chuckled afterward. "Let's get dress and find something to eat shall we?" This time it was Kiyoshi who glared at Kuroko as he getting dressed. "I think you still have some possibility left to gain muscle but…I think if you get more muscle…you might lose your misdirection. Did your captain…Akashi said anything about that?"

"No…he didn't tell me anything about that."

"Hmm…well, let me ask Riko then. You can wait me downstairs if you finish changing already." Kuroko nodded and left the room after he finished.

A several minutes later Kiyoshi came down. "What took you so long, senpai?"

"Sorry, sorry. Now then let's go!" Kuroko nodded.

They went to have an easy dinner together while Kiyoshi tried to behave himself along the time they spent together. Kuroko had to stomp on his feet on knock his head many times because of his easygoing attitude.

They stopped by the convenience store before they went back to Kiyoshi's house. After they rechecked everything they needed for the trip, they walked back home, holding hand as always.

The first minute they reached the house, Kiyoshi asked. "Hey…let's take a shower together…"

"No…last time, we end up doing that so I don't want to…it hurts a lot and tomorrow I cannot even stand properly, remember."

"Really? I can't remember. Then I'll be more gentle this time." Kiyoshi gave Kuroko his smile as always, the smile of a sneaky teenager.

"No is no, senpai…"

"Okay then…You go and take a bath first."

"Okay…but no peeking, okay?"

"We're already past that point and you still worry about me peeking?" Kiyoshi couldn't but laughed.

Kuroko made a pouted face before he walked into the bathroom. "Kiyoshi-senpai is always like this…but that also made me happy." Kuroko put his hands on his chest before he smiled when he thought of Kiyoshi.

Kuroko took of his clothes and put it in a basket before he went to take a shower. After he finished taking the shower, he realized that he forgot to take his towel with him.

"Kiyoshi-senpai! Can you get me a towel!?" Kuroko shouted.

"Sure…just a second!" Kiyoshi replied.

"Here…Kiyoshi walked in naked, along with Kuroko's towel.

"I didn't say that you can enter!" Kuroko took the towel and tried to shove Kiyoshi out of the room.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to not push you down to the ground and start doing it." Kiyoshi chased Kuroko onto the wall and put his two hands on both side of Kuroko and whispered that sentence into his ears. "Especially, when I see you naked…I always want to touch you…your smooth and sweet skin…"

Kiyoshi kissed Kuroko and deepened the kiss. After he broke the kiss, he looked into Kuroko eyes, sweetly. Kuroko began to blush and made a red face

Kiyoshi slowly began to laugh as he said. "I can't get enough of that face of yours, Tetsuya! It was so endearing and cute. Also even though you said you don't want to do it but you looked so ready and prepared!

Kuroko stood there, shocked. "Sometimes I cannot tell which one you're serious and which one is joke…" Kiyoshi could sense that Kuroko was kind of angry about what he just done.

"Sorry, sorry!" Kiyoshi pat on Kuroko's head a few times. "Don't worry…I'm always serious about you." Kiyoshi looked at him while he said out those words.

Kuroko blushed, even though it has been a week already that they start going out but he still couldn't get used to hear someone say they love him or they are serious about relationship with him.

"I'm going out first…"

"Hey, hey…can't you at least stay with me? Just stay in the hot tub with me that's all…just wait until I take a shower." Kiyoshi held Kuroko up into the air.

"I can't say no right?"

"Of course not…if you can get down then you can say no…" Kiyoshi smiled before Kuroko said he gave up and went to prepare the hot tub.

Kuroko went into dipped himself first then a few minutes later Kiyoshi went after. He sat down behind Kuroko and gently hugged him.

"Kiyoshi-senpai…you haven't told me yet…why you…love me…" Kuroko turned back to look at Kiyoshi with puppy eyes.

"Do I need a reason to love someone?" Kiyoshi said.

"Yes, you do…"

"Let me think…" Kiyoshi took around 2 minutes to think before he began. "I…like your personality…the way you move, your speech…well, I just like everything that made it to be you…but what I like the most…is your smooth skin…" Kiyoshi smiled.

"I don't need the last one." Kuroko pouted.

"So what about you? Why do you love me?"

"…no reason…"

Kiyoshi nipped Kuroko's ear. "Each time you say no reason, I will nip your ear until you finally say why you love me."

"…Whenever I watch you…you always shine so dazzlingly…it's different from Kagami-kun. Your light was warm, kind and gentle. It always made my heart feel so full of hope and happiness…And when you play on the court…you look so cool…"

"Kuroko…" Kiyoshi pulled Kuroko into a kiss. "You know…those words want me to embrace you right now…but I already give you my words that I won't do anything to you…it's such a disappointment, you know?"

"Just kiss…is fine." After hearing Kuroko's permission, Kiyoshi clashed Kuroko's lip with his.

"Mmngh…" Kuroko let the sound from his mouth before Kiyoshi slowly inserted his tongue in. Kuroko let Kiyoshi in easily this time as he was the one who said that kissing is okay.

Kiyoshi's hands were stay put, they only pulled Kuroko closer to Kiyoshi. "Nngh…now I feel like I want to have you in my arms or at least hold hand with you whenever I can…! I love you Tetsuya!"

"Ple-please, don't say something so embarrassing so loud like that!"

"Nngh! I don't care what you say anymore!" Kiyoshi bared his fang and dug it down on Kuroko's neck.

"Se-senpai! If you're so needy like that…then let me help you…" Kiyoshi was surprised by what Kuroko said. "With just hand, though."

"That's totally fine...if it's you…everything is fine." Kiyoshi sat on the edge of the tub to reveal his hard shaft.

Kuroko held out his hand to take a hold of Kiyoshi, before Kuroko started to move his hand.

"Nngh…" Kuroko fasten his rhythm. "Ku-Kuroko, that's enough…"

"It's okay…senpai…" Kuroko used another hand to touch Kiyoshi around and soon Kiyoshi let it out and it flew so high that it reached Kuroko's face.

"S-sorry, Kuroko…" Kiyoshi took the paper and cleaned Kuroko's face.

"I wanna go to bed first…I'm sleepy. Good night, senpai…" Kuroko's washed his face again with the water.

"He-hey, you're not angry right?" Kiyoshi asked.

"I'm not angry…it's just that I got suddenly tired." Kuroko said before he kissed Kiyoshi one last time before he went out first.

"I-idiot…then what's with the sudden mood change." Kiyoshi said after Kuroko left. After Kiyoshi cleaned the place up, he checked the door and then he close the light around the house before he went upstairs to his bedroom.

He opened the door to see Kuroko's sleeping with the lamp over the bed turned on. His bed was the big size one, for 2 people to sleep together. Kiyoshi slowly crawled over the bed and slid himself into the blanket. He turned off the lights before he slowly turned himself around to hug Kuroko with his hand.

He slept with a big smile on his face, just touching Kuroko and sleep in the same bed with Kuroko is already enough for him to be happy.

* * *

"Kuroko! It's morning already! Get up, if you're late, we'll get killed by Riko."

"Just let me sleep for more 5 minutes…" Kuroko said before rolling on the bed, inside of the blanket.

"If you don't get up now, I'll bite and leave a mark on your neck."

Kuroko appeared with only eyes and his head, glaring at Kiyoshi. "You're not serious right?"

"Yep, I'm not…serious." Kiyoshi just smiled over the edge of the bed.

"Just give me 5 minutes to get ready." Kuroko quickly jumped out of the bed

"I'll be waiting downstairs, I've already made something easy to eat."

"Okay, senpai."

A several minutes later Kuroko came down with his bag, readying to go for the trip.

"I made rice to eat with raw eggs and pickles. Are these enough for you?" Kiyoshi asked.

"Err…that should be me asking you, Kiyoshi-senpai. Normally, I eat only a little."

"Then that should be fine. Let's eat and get going."

They began to eat and have a normal conversation that normal high school kids would have. After they finished, Kiyoshi cleaned the place up and they placed the bags outside, preparing to go. After Kiyoshi checked everything in the house for safety reasons, after he made sure that everything is turned off and safe. He locked the door before they went to the meeting place.

"So do you want to stay with me or with Kagami during the bedtime?"

"If I stay with Kagami-kun, aren't you afraid that I'll end up doing something with Kagami-kun?"

"Oi, oi, you're not that easy to do it with someone right?"

"I don't know…if I cannot see you in the nighttime…I may need a substitute…who know what I'll do?" Kuroko smiled.

"You're getting more sneaky and dangerous…especially with that smile." Kiyoshi commented on Kuroko's behavior.

"That…I learned from someone around here, who always smiled but actually he's so scary behind that bright smile." Kuroko said while turning his head around.

"Ouch…maybe I should stop being a bad influence to you…"

"It's already too late…senpai. Part of you is already inside me…" Kuroko blushed and turned his face away. A few seconds later, Kiyoshi just got the meaning of what Kuroko said.

He blushed too and said "O-Oi…that's embarrassing you know…people will get misunderstand if you say like that."

"I-is that so? I-I'll be more careful from now on."

"Hey…I've been wanting to say this…how about we think of a new combination between you and me. I mean Basket of course."

"That's sound interesting but…actually…I want senpai to rest-" (pain in his legs, drama sweet scene later.)

"Kuroko. Kiyoshi-senpai!

Kagami's voice could be heard all over the place.

"Kagami-kun, you'll wake everyone up, please keep your voice down. It's still too early for holidays." Kuroko said.

"Oops, sorry. Are you guys ready?"

"Yep, but I think you're looking forward to a trip more than a training session right?" Kiyoshi said.

"Well…kind of. I've never been on a trip with friends before…no, how to say it. It was different in America."

"Is that so. Then you should try to enjoy it in your own way okay?" Kagami nodded.

"By the way, Kagami-kun. If it is okay, can I sleep with Kiyoshi-senpai?"

"Well…I think that's okay since we have 5 first year right? I can stay with Furihata."

"Why Furihata-kun?" Kuroko and Kiyoshi asked almost at the same time.

"Huh? Nothing, it's just that I'm closer to Furihata, that's all."

"Right…" Kuroko said.

"Anyway, let's hurry up. If we're late, we're not going to the hotel but going to hell instead." Kiyoshi said and the boys nodded. They hurried up the pace.

"Ah, you're here at last! Just in time, then let's go everyone." Riko said.

The boys started to go up one by one along with theirs bag.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun. Take Nigou with you too. He missed you a lot. When he stayed with me, he always wanted to go outside." Riko said.

"Yes, thank you for taking care of him."

Kuroko took Nigou onto his head before sitting on one of the seat on the bus. Soon Kiyoshi followed and sat with him.

"Didn't you say that we should stay apart for a while?" Kuroko whispered while stroking Nigou's fur.

"You worry too much, it's just on the bus. I can sit anywhere right? By the way, about what you want to say when we were walking; before Kagami came." Kiyoshi asked.

"It's really nothing…please forget about it."

"Is that so…" Kiyoshi mumbled before Hyuga called him.

"Everyone is here right? Then we're going!" Riko said and the boys replied. The bus driver started the engine and slowly pushed his legs on the gas.

"Ne, Kuroko. Since when did you become so close with Kiyoshi-senpai?" Furihata asked from the seat behind.

"Then, since when have you been so close with Kagami-kun? Furihata-kun."

"Well, since I started going to game center with him. So what about you?"

"I don't know…it's just that I feel attached to him."

"Hmm…it sounds complicated. Sorry that I suddenly asked."

"No, it's okay." Furihata went back to play card with the others freshmen.

"Did you miss me?" Kiyoshi returned with a bottle of mineral water.

"Nope…"

"Aww, you could say that you miss me a little bit." Kiyoshi put his hand on Kuroko head before he began scrambling Kuroko's hair.

"Senpai!" Kuroko's voice caught the attention of anyone. Normally, they've never heard Kuroko's loud voice that much. But Kuroko was already used to how he usually says when he's alone with Kiyoshi.

"It-It's nothing, sorry…" Kuroko blushed before he turned his head to look out of the window. Everyone just stared over the pair before they returned to their previous activity.

Kiyoshi leaned his head over before and kiss Kuroko's cheek and whispered. "Just now…you're very cute. But I hope you don't show your cuteness too much. I don't want you to attract anyone else…"

Kuroko blushed before he let Nigou free of his hand and let it roam around. Then he just dug himself into a novel book he brought with him. "Please leave me alone for a while." Kuroko said, hiding his face along with the book.

Kiyoshi smiled as he watched Kuroko trying to hide his embarrassment. "Then I'll get some sleep. Wake me up when we get there okay?"

"Okay, senpai."

Soon after Kuroko read dozen of pages from the book, he began to get sleepy. He put down the book, and slowly leaned his head to Kiyoshi's shoulder. He felt something grabbed onto his shoulder, it was Kiyoshi's hand. Kuroko glared up at Kiyoshi to see one of Kiyoshi's eyes opened and looked at him with a smile.

Kuroko sighed before he closed his eyes, he felt that he just wants to sleep without thinking of anything right now.

After Kiyoshi saw Kuroko just closed his eyes, he pulled Kuroko closer and tighter towards him before he rested his face on Kuroko's soft hair.

"They look…what you would call "cute"…right?" Koga said.

"Really? They look more like a brother to me." Kagami said.

"Hey, hey, let's try some weird things!" Koga suggested an idea for playing around with Kiyoshi.

"Whatever you going to do, just don't go over the edge okay?" Hyuga left after warning Koga.

"Okay!" Koga proceeded to tease Kiyoshi. "Teppei…senpai…please hold me…" Koga tried to imitate voice to be like Kuroko as much as possible. Izuki, Tsuchida, Riko and Kagami were watching, they're guessing what's going to happen next.

"Hmm…Kuro…ko…" While Koga's smiling, he didn't realize that a big hand was about to grab his head from above. "Koga, what are you trying to do, hmm?" Kiyoshi opened his eyes and smiles but everyone knew that Kiyoshi's smile is the most threatening expression of him.

Koga apologized and everyone laughed before they return to their seat.

Kiyoshi slowly turned his head back before he slowly rub Kuroko's hair as he rest his hand on the boy's head. Kiyoshi could feel the soft skin of Kuroko's body and arm as he pressed himself closer. He smiled, happy that he could feel the warmth from Kuroko before he closed his eyes, concentrating to sleep.

Kiyoshi watched as the bus ran on the road, alongside of the beach. The sky was so clear and the weather was so nice, the white cloud fill up the blue sky with the sweet and warm light for the sun. A perfect weather for going to the beach.

* * *

Kiyoshi looked around to see everyone asleep except Riko and Hyuga who sat at the front. Kuroko was still sleeping, clinging to his arms.

Kiyoshi pulled Kuroko into a kiss and used his hands to trail up into Kuroko's shirt. Kiyoshi deepened the kiss and used one fingers to slowly trail down from Kuroko's chest.

"Se-senpai…we shouldn't…the others are…" Kuroko protested to Kiyoshi

"They're sleeping, they wouldn't notice as long as you don't make a sound." Kiyoshi didn't wait for Kuroko to say anything, Kiyoshi cornered Kuroko into the bus's window and starts kissing Kuroko all over, even nipping at his collarbone.

"Sen..pai…" Kuroko whispered into Kiyoshi's ears. After Kiyoshi heard that voice, he shoved his tongue into Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko's hand began to ruffling on Kiyoshi's hair as Kiyoshi continued the kiss. Kuroko's heart was pacing up to fast speed because of the friction he was feeling inside his lip.

Kiyoshi's hands started to rub Kuroko's nipple. "Just cry into my lips…Tetsuya…" Kiyoshi forcefully placed his lips into Kuroko and let his tongue played itself with Kuroko's.

"Nnghh…Tep-Teppei-senpai…" Kiyoshi pushed Kuroko more into the window after he heard that word. "Ngh!" Kuroko's eyes widened suddenly.

"So-sorry, are you okay!?" Kiyoshi suddenly pulled back due to surprise.

"Um…behind you…"

Kiyoshi looked behind Kuroko to see a faint reflection on the window. "Ah, Hyuga! You woke up already? Do you need anything?" Kiyoshi smiled.

"I wasn't sleeping, idiot!" Hyuga smashed Kiyoshi's head with his fist. "What did I tell you, idiot!" Kuroko was looking silently at the event that currently progressing in front of him. "If it happens again, I will have Riko punished you." Hyuga walked away back to his seat after that.

"Umm…what was that…about?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"Ahh, it's nothing. It's just that Hyuga already knew that something's going on between us and he told me to not show anything in front of the 1st year or to anyone in the public."

"And yet you're doing it?"

"Well, to me this place is…private enough for me, don't you think so?" Kiyoshi smiled, like he wanted to continue where he left off should Kuroko say that this place, where they are sitting right now is private.

"Umm…I don't think so…sen-" Kiyoshi muffled Kuroko's voice with his huge hand before he start licking and biting on Kuroko's collarbone.

"This time if you make a voice, I'll need compensation from you later, tonight…" Kuroko felt shiver sent down his spine for the first time after they began this relationship. Kiyoshi began to ask for more and Kuroko could feel like it was out of his pure desire for Kuroko to be and always be his alone for every second.

Kiyoshi would want to touch or to feel that Kuroko will always be by his side where he can look and watch whether it's out of protectiveness or jealous, Kuroko couldn't know at that time. But Kuroko was sure that he could say that one word that can describe Kiyoshi right now is the word "Clingy".

"Hahh…" Kuroko moaned out into Kiyoshi's hand. Kiyoshi left a mark on Kuroko intentionally. "Senpai…please…stop…"

"Then…one last kiss…" Kiyoshi didn't wait for Kuroko to reply but just take his lip right away. After that Kiyoshi behave properly but Kuroko's face was flushed with the redness from everything that happened.

"Hey, everyone wake up! We're already at the resort!" Hyuga woke everyone up, after a few minutes everyone started to leave the bus and Kuroko was the last one to go. "Wait, Kuroko…what happened to your neck?"

Kuroko jolted at Hyuga's question, he quickly covered the mark and said. "It's…nothing…don't worry about it."

"Is it Kiyoshi?" Hyuga let out a heavy breath before putting his hand on his head. "I'll give you something later, if Kiyoshi sees it, he will stop right away."

"Really?" Kuroko smiled, there was a time where he wanted Kiyoshi to do him but sometimes he just want to stay in his own world.

"Yep, then just find a way to cover that…bite mark of him. It's so red and so easy to spot."

"Hai…Thank you, Hyuga-senpai." Kuroko left the bus to get his bag with the rest of the members.

"Now…I'll have to help Kuroko fends off Kiyoshi's bad habit, huh?" Hyuga shook his head for the last time before he checks everything on the bus before he leaves to join with the others.

* * *

That's pretty long right? I'm already writing another chapter for this one but maybe I'll finish AkashixKuroko one first, since I feel that I left that pairing too long and I need some T-rated, fluff, drama , emotional to calm my mind down.

So if you would please review this chapter for me, I'll be very happy and appreciate it. If you want to see some particular scene with my style of writing, you can send me a PM or said so in the review too! I'll try to reply to those request :)!

Thank you for reading my story!


	3. First Day

Err…first a word of warning. This chapter has 2 activity, that kind with activity.

There is also Kiyoshi x Kagami for this chapter with a very…how to say…crazy things what I wrote. So if you cannot take it please skip that pairing section and I'll say what happen at the end of this chapter…thank you.

But for Kiyoshi x Kuroko part, I start to make it cuter. *smile*  
So please enjoy the story. (Hope it's not over M rated yet…)

In case someone didn't know. Pockey game is where you play together, 2 people. Biting from the opposite site, who stop first will lose or who bit it to the end is the winner too.  
Kouhai = Younger students  
I think that's all Japanese word/games I did in this chapter.

* * *

"Yeah! Everyone, let's go!" The boy shouted and ran down to the sea. While Kuroko watched them ran like a kid, he just stayed under the shadow of the umbrella.

"Are you going, to play with them? Kuroko." Kiyoshi asked.

"No, I usually get sunburn very easy, so I would prefer to let the cloud cover more of the sun first." Kuroko replied.

"Then, why don't you go take a walk with me? You still can wear the jacket while you walk on the beach with me?"

"Why should I go with you? How can I know that you won't do me on the beach…"

"Awww, don't be like that. Let's go!" Kiyoshi pulled Kuroko up and then just ran over.

* * *

"Everyone seems to have fun, right? Hyuga-kun."

"Have you seen Kiyoshi and Kuroko…?" Hyuga asked while looking around.

"Nope, I haven't seen them. Did something happen?"

"Uhhh…okay." Hyuga left with something in his hands that has a shape of square object.

* * *

"Senpai, how long are you going to keep walking?" Kuroko asked while trying to cover himself with the jacket as much as possible.

"Well…just a little bit more…" Kiyoshi took Kuroko onto a line of rocks. "The view's beautiful from here right?"

Kuroko looked at the glittering and dazzling sea and smile innocently, Kiyoshi said that he was glad that Kuroko like it.

"Everything feels so good here…the air, the scenery…so nice…"

"I'm not feeling good yet." Kiyoshi mumbled.

"Did you say anything, senpai?"

"Yeah, I did say something…" Kiyoshi kissed kuroko before he holds Kuroko up into the air and began to bite on Kuroko's neck.

"A-ah, senpai. Not here." Kuroko protested.

"Don't worry, no one will find us here." Kiyoshi took Kuroko back down from the rock to the soft sand on the beach. "Have you ever thought? What would it feel like to do it here."

"I-I haven't…"

"Then let's try it!" Kiyoshi smiled and began to advance on Kuroko, just a few seconds and Kuroko's jacket flew away from his body instantly.

Kiyoshi told Kuroko to suck his fingers after that he began kissing Kuroko while his fingers that was already wet, finding its way from Kuroko's spine to his entrance.

Kiyoshi inserted one finger at first that alone already make Kuroko moaned and squirmed into Kiyoshi's mouth.

Kiyoshi began to suck Kuroko's lip harder and harder even if they have a few second to breathe, Kiyoshi wouldn't breathe too long and let Kuroko to rest or say anything. Kiyoshi used his tongue to touch inside of Kuroko's lip while he also began to insert the second finger into Kuroko and began doing scissoring motion.

"Kuroko…! I can't wait anymore…" Kiyoshi pulled himself back and whispered this sentence to Kuroko before he pushed Kuroko's head down to his crotch.

Kiyoshi slid down his pants before he put it in Kuroko's mouth. Kuroko began to suck it slowly, after Kiyoshi felt that it was wet enough, he flipped Kuroko into crawl position and slowly put his hard manhood inside Kuroko.

"Nnghh…" Kuroko cried out silently.

"If it begins to hurt, tell me….although I don't know if I can stop when I see you so hot and sexy right this."

"Then…just don't stop…" Kuroko turned his head to say with his attracting eyes.

"I don't need you to tell me that…" Kiyoshi began moving slowly. He used his hand to turn Kuroko back to face him before he began a soft, sweet and passionate kiss but his hip still moving slowly. Another big hand of him began to rub on Kuroko's hard bud.

"Ahh…ughhh….hah…hah…Ah!" Kuroko has to turn his face away to gather strength on his hands that were clutching the sand because of the sensation he is receiving from Kiyoshi.

"Nngh…Teppei…Ahhh!" Kuroko didn't keep his voice down because usually Kiyoshi was the one who muffled down his sound but this time after Kiyoshi was so sure that no one was here, he didn't keep anything quiet during the whole session.

Kiyoshi slowly speed up his motion. Kiyoshi began sucking on Kuroko's backside.

"Se-senpai! We're at the beach if you suck that hard, everyone will see the mark! Nngh! Ah!" Kuroko felt that Kiyoshi put more force into his action after he heard what Kuroko said.

"Do you think that I will care about something like that? If they know that you're already belong to someone then that's the best thing for me. I don't have to worry if you somehow make yourself look too tasteful to the others' eyes."

"I-I've never made myself like that anyway!"

"Oh, you don't know how many times you did that without realizing. Maybe it's your natural nature to do something like that." Kuroko began to cuddle after Kiyoshi began pumping on Kuroko's shaft.

"Se-senpai…please finishes this soon…my skin's beginning to hurt from the sunburn." Kuroko said, blushed.

"Oi, oi, you're saying that during our precious private time?" Kiyoshi bit on Kuroko's earlobe. "But I wouldn't mind it for this time…" Kiyoshi fasten himself to his maximum speed both on his hip and his hands.

"Let's come…together."

"Nngh…ahh!" Kuroko cried out and soon he came while he tried to lie down Kiyoshi still thrusting him very fast.

"Sorry to let you go first…I'm going to…haa…" Kiyoshi let loose his seed inside Kuroko. "How does it feel?" Kiyoshi asked after he laid his body on top of Kuroko.

"Do-don't ask something like that…"

"Okay, but just so you know…I'm so happy to be able to have you in my arms…"

"A-anyway, please put yours away from me, will you…? It feels tickle to have something stuck like that."

"O-okay, sorry." Kiyoshi took out his manhood outside, revealing a pool of white liquid. "…we're sticky and sweaty…let's clean up."

"In the sea!?"

"Yep, now let's go. I'll help you clean up, but later you'll still have to take a proper bath."

Kuroko slowly get up and walks after Kiyoshi. "If you don't hurry someone is going to see you naked and my bite mark." Kuroko rushed after he heard that from Kiyoshi.

Kiyoshi began to use his hands to wash Kuroko's lower part slowly and carefully. "Sen-senpai, this isn't how you wash your body…" Kuroko shouted as the way Kiyoshi slowly touch him, feels like a prologue before something else.

"Is that so? Sorry, then, Tetsuya-kun." Kiyoshi made his usual joyful voice along with those innocent lines of his, pretending like he didn't how things are or how to do things.

"Yes, it is!" Kuroko made a distance as soon as Kiyoshi finished, looking for his jacket and pants to wear it to cover his naked body.

Kiyoshi giggled before he said that how he feels about doing this kind of stuff in the beach but not only that, they did it when they came with their classmate. Kiyoshi said that he feels like they're so sneaky like a thief on a robbing job.

"If you feel that way, then please really, I mean really behave yourself and get a hold of your emotions!"

"But weren't you the one who go along with me?" Kiyoshi said.

"I can say no, to you?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It's just that I don't listen to your answer, that's all. What I want to do, I just do it. Life is short, so we should do what we want."

Kuroko was speechless after he heard this. He didn't know how to this with his senpai anymore.

"I'm going to get back at you someday." Kuroko muttered.

"Huh? Did you just say something?"

"Nope! Let's get back to everyone."

"Okay!" Kiyoshi ran from behind and lifted Kuroko up into the air and onto his back. "Cover your head with the hood from your jacket. You're getting sunburn, right?"

"Th-thank you, Senpai." Kuroko blushed, and then he put his face on Kiyoshi's neck.

"Don't mention it! It's just that you look cute when you put the hood-Geh! That hurts!" Kuroko bit Kiyoshi's neck because he felt like Kiyoshi never stopped mention about him being cute and everything else all the time. It began to feel uncomfortable at a time.

* * *

"Where the hell did you two go!?" Hyuga shouted. "I was looking for you and couldn't find you guys!"

"Sorry, we just wandered too war."

"Is that so…" Hyuga looked at Kuroko who stood in the back of Kiyoshi. He saw something unusual on Kuroko, something look like a bite or something of sort. "Kiyoshi, come with me now!" After Hyuga realized what it is, he dragged Kiyoshi back into the cabin to have some talk.

"You did THAT stuff with Kuroko, here, on the beach!?" Hyuga hit Kiyoshi with Riko's fan. "You idiot!"

"Ouch, that hurts. I didn't do anything to him."

"Oh, then what's that bite mark on Kuroko's neck?" Hyuga said.

"Why are you pointing these stuffs out? Are you jealous?" Kiyoshi cornered Hyuga into the wall and close his face in. "But sorry, right now I only want Kuroko…"

"That's not it! I feel like one day if you keep this hideous personality of your, you will hurt Kuroko one day. You're too needy and over-possessive, did you know that part of yours!?" Hyuga pushed Kiyoshi back away.

"Really?"

"See? That's what I mean and I know you the best. If you can't act so public with Kuroko at the school, you'll keep doing that with him or cling around him during when you alone time. For Kuroko's sake, why don't you act more like a matured man and take good care of him properly!? Jeez…"

Hyuga left after that, leaving Kiyoshi alone. Hyuga's intention was to make Kiyoshi realized what he had been doing so far with Kuroko.

"Kuroko, you were listening?" Hyuga asked after he left the cabin.

"Not quite…but I heard what you two were talking…sorry…" Kuroko said.

"Don't worry about it. And here, I'll give you this. It should stop Kiyoshi from doing anything to you if you open it in front of him. So good luck, if you need anything just tell me okay?" Hyuga pat Kuroko's head before he left.

"Thank you, Captain."

"So…you did it with him…?"

"We-well…to be precise…he forced it on me, in a way…"

"Just as I thought, well…just keep that bite mark hidden for the rest of the day and it should be okay. Anyway, I'm going back to join with the others. See you soon."

Kuroko nodded before he entered the house. Kuroko saw Kiyoshi sitting on the chair, gathering his thought so Kuroko just lessened his presence before he went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Kuroko took a few minutes to shower and clean his body, then he changed into his old clothes or it will get suspicious since they just got here and why would he change his clothes 2 times.

After Kuroko got out, Kiyoshi had already left the house. Kuroko looked outside to see the guys started to play a practice match against each other.

"Maybe I should join them…" Kuroko left the house before joining with his teammates.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun. Good timing, we're just about to start." Riko said. After they finished divided into teams, they started to play against each other while those who didn't play was practicing their stamina by running on the beach.

* * *

"Hey, Kuroko. Did something happen? You didn't run around like usual." Kagami asked his slim build shadow.

"No-nothing, it just that I haven't gotten used to running on the beach yet." Kuroko made up a poor excuse to cover what the real reason why he cannot run like his usual self.

"Really?" Kuroko nodded. "Well…if you say so…" Kagami started walking but he didn't take his eyes off Kuroko. After he saw Kuroko walking with difficulty, he lifted Kuroko up into his back.

"Kagami-kun, what are you-"

"You expect me to stand watch when you're walking like that?"

"I-I'm totally okay, please put me down." Kuroko said while he's clinging to Kagami because of Kagami's height.

"And what will you do if I won't?" Kagami giggled.

Kuroko bent his head down before he gently bit down on Kagami's neck. "O-Oi, what are you doing!? More importantly, since when you start doing that!" Kagami shouted.

"Since you start to not listen to my request." Kuroko said.

"If you bite me again, I'll kick you in the head." Kuroko pouted and let Kagami carried him away.

"Thank you…Kagami-kun…" Kuroko muttered.

"No problem…also…if you have any problem, you can always come to talk to me you know? I'm worry about you, since you're the type who keeps your mouth too shut."

"Yes…I'll remember that…"

* * *

In the afternoon, Riko told them to practice just for a little bit. So they can their body constantly strong. After the practice session, everyone goes into the natural rock Onsen together except the first year trio, who went to buy some dinner with Riko.

"Hey, let's play something!" Koga suggested.

"What can you play in the onsen, idiot! You'll make it dirty!" Hyuga shouted/

"Don't worry; I've already prepared something that is very safe…A Pocky game! Koga took out a Pocky with vanilla favors out from his bucket.

"That's not safe at all!" Hyuga and Izuki shouted as the same time.

"Why not!? You don't have to finish it, it's just like a test of courage! It's better than going for a candle in the temple or exploring an old high school building like we did last month!"

"That looks interesting, Koga!" Kiyoshi supported. "So how do we choose the pair to play?"

"That's easy, we just pick up the number from the box. The number is match with the jersey already. So Hyuga, as a team's captain. You should be the one who decide the fate of the pair!"

"What! You can let Kagami do it!"

"Then how about 1 from you and 1 from Kagami?" Koga said.

"Shhh, okay. Then let's get started. No hard feeling guys…" Hyuga delved his hand into the wooden box and he slowly whirl his hand around before he slowly caught one paper. He slowly took out the paper and slowly opened it. "Let Kagami took it first and then we open at the same time."

Kagami nodded and quickly dug his hand into the box and pulled out one paper. "Ah…it's…4…"

"What! Hyuga shouted.

"Just kidding senpai…its 7…"

"So it's Kiyoshi!" Izuki, Koga, Hyuga and Tsuchida shouted as a chorus.

"So what's in your hand, senpai?" Kagami asked.

Hyuga slowly opened it and after he saw it, he quickly threw it away but Koga jumped up to catch the paper and opened it, it was number 4.

"So…Kagami wasn't joking, huh?" Koga said giggly. "You drew your own number, what a luck you have, Hyuga. Now let's get start, shall we!?

Hyuga looked so pissed before he finally gave up on resisting and played the game. Kiyoshi kept quiet along the line before the game starts.

"Round 1, start!" Kiyoshi and Hyuga slowly bit the Pocky.

"They're getting started!" Tsuchida commented.

"Who do you think gonna give up first!? Hyuga or Kiyoshi!?" Izuki asked along the mood.

"I think it would be…Hyuga-senpai? Since it looks like that he's not the type to give up?"

"I think you're right on that Kagami, look…Hyuga began to speed up."

When only a few centimeters left, Hyuga and Kiyoshi glared at each other very furiously. Everyone gulped down their throat as the time to decide the winner is close…too close.

When Kiyoshi started to continue biting the stick, Hyuga sped up a little bit too fast but intentionally and he ate up all that Pocky stick and his lip met a little with Kiyoshi.

To the guys, they didn't feel anything wrong that much because it couldn't be called a kiss yet. "Awww, that's not fun. Hyuga, you should continue deeper."

"Do you want me to punch you in your face, Koga!?"

"So Hyuga won the first round! Shall we continue the 2nd round?" Tsuchida asked.

"Yeah, so this time. Who should be the one to draw?" Koga asked around.

"How about Kiyoshi draw 1 and Izuki draw 1? Since it's Kiyoshi that lost, he can feel better to tease other like he always did." Tsuchida said.

"You're mean, Tsuchida. I never teased people." Kiyoshi said.

"So let's draw!" Izuki said and he let Kiyoshi drew the first one.

"It's 11…"

"11…Kuroko!? Oi, Kuroko, where are you?" Kagami asked.

"I'm right here Kagami-kun." Kuroko replied behind Kagami's back.

"So, prepared for the game!" Kagami smiled.

"So Izuki, draw another one quick!" Izuki drew out another one and he opened it up, the paper was written with the number 7.

"What! Another 7? How many copy did you put, Koga!" Hyuga rushed to ask Koga.

"Eh…I think I put 4 copies each of the number." Koga replied.

"What! That doesn't matter now. Kiyoshi, you already played. Let another person play. Oi, Izuki draws another one!" Hyuga said, rushing.

"Why not? I want to see if Kuroko has another side of him, a side that wants to win no matter what…besides…I'm so pissed that I lost to you, Hyuga."

"Whoa! Somebody, stop Kiyoshi! He's too dangerous now."

"It-it's okay, Captain. We should stick to the rule…" Kuroko said.

"Are you sure…?" Hyuga asked.

"Well…it can't be helped now…"

"So…let the 2nd round begins!" Koga shouted.

Kiyoshi and Kuroko put Pocky in their mouth before they start chewing it.

"Uhh…if Kiyoshi wants to win…doesn't that mean it's dangerous for Kuroko…? Izuki asked.

"Of course it is! That's why I told you to draw another one…"

"It's too late now…look…" When Hyuga turned around, he saw Kiyoshi quickly ate up the Pocky and as the last centimeter of the stick disappeared into Kiyoshi's lip. Kiyoshi kissed Kuroko and then the guys who watched it began to get embarrassed except Kagami.

"Uh…" Everyone was speechless as they looked at Kiyoshi kissed Kuroko, one sided.

"A-ah…" Kuroko moaned out before he tried to push Kiyoshi away with his hands, everyone could see Kuroko's trembling body. "Sen-senpai, we're in front of everyone…" Kuroko whispered.

"Should I care?" Kiyoshi deepen his kiss.

"Ar-are we watching something we shouldn't!?" Koga said.

"It's your fault, idiot!" Hyuga smacked Koga's head one time.

"Hey, everyone, dinner is…here…Kyaa!" Riko screamed super loud and high pitched when she saw Kiyoshi and Kuroko kissing. "What are you guys doing!" Riko threw a bucket at her feet right into Kiyoshi's head.

"Ouch…that hurts…why did you have to throw at me that hard Riko!" Kiyoshi broke the kiss and turned back.

"Then what are you guys doing!" Riko asked everyone could see an angry sign on her face already.

"We are playing Pocky game." Kiyoshi replied.

"I think the Pocky game that the girl plays with the boyfriend wasn't so intense like you did, Teppei."

"Really? I thought the winner ought to make the loser feels good?"

"It's not and before we continue…who bring this game up? Raise your hand…right now!

"Koga!" Everyone shouted. Riko took out her fan paper and told the boys to hold Koga before she stroke her fan into his head.

"So dinner is ready, just wear the Yukata and come to eat!" Riko said before she left the Onsen.

"Let's go guys! Wait…where's Kiyoshi and Kuroko?" Hyuga said.

"Maybe they already left?"

"You guys go on ahead, I'll follow you later."

"Okay, don't be late!"

"Where the hell are those two?"

"Se-senpai! Please…stop…ugh…" Hyuga heard a sound originating from one of the room in the hallway, he slowly approached the room.

After Hyuga heard more of the voices coming and he was pretty sure that the voices are Kuroko and Kiyoshi, Hyuga slammed the door opened and asked. "What are you doing to Kuroko, Kiyoshi!?"

"Hyuga! I didn't do anything! I just help him cool down by rubbing him with a cold towel! Do I look that suspicious to you!?"

"Yes, you are. And what about the sound that Kuroko made?" Hyuga glared, narrowing his eyes.

Kuroko blushed. "I'm sorry…I've never let someone rub me with a towel before." Kuroko's ear was red like a cherry, not only to Kiyoshi, now even Hyuga heard his sweet voice.

"Hmm, is that so. Anyway, Dinner is ready and I want you two to go to eat now, Kuroko can you go? If you can't I'll stay with you, somehow I feel like I shouldn't leave you alone with this crazy person."

"It-it's okay already. I'm going…" Kuroko got up from the Futon.

"Kiyoshi, you go with me first." Hyuga dragged Kiyoshi with him, leaving Kuroko behind. "I'll keep an eye on you more than you've ever seen. If you engage in a weird activity, I'll take away Kuroko from you."

"What? You can't do that!"

"Oh, I can as a senpai and a captain who should protect the freshmen of the club."

"Then I'll do it without you catching me. Just wait and see." Kiyoshi smirked.

They opened the door and sat down to eat the dinner that Riko and the trio bought for them.

"Where's Kagami?" Hyuga asked.

"He said he wanna go for a walk and left already." Tsuchida replied.

Everyone began eating the dinner and a few minutes later, Kiyoshi asked up. "Hey, Kuroko isn't supposed to be this late. We didn't leave him that behind right?"

"Yeah, I'll go and take a look. You just continue eating." Hyuga said and stood up as soon as he opened the door. He rammed into Kuroko. "Oi, oi, sorry. Are you alright, Kuroko?"

"Y-yes, I am. Sorry for taking so long."

"Where've you been?"

"I just lost the way…sorry." Kuroko replied, trying to hide his face.

"You don't need to apologize, just go and eat."

Kuroko sat down next to Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi handed him over the Bento. "Are you okay? Your face is going red like Kagami's hair."

"Kagami's kun…hair…" Kuroko's face got even redder

"Oi, oi, are you alright?" Kiyoshi put his face closer to Kuroko.

When Kuroko looked at it, he seemed as he was surprised and was late to give his reply. "Sorry, I'm alright…" Kuroko took up his Bento before he started digging in to his dinner.

Kiyoshi couldn't let his anxiety slide as why when Kuroko heard the Kagami's name and he get flushed like something happened between them, something unrelated to Basketball.

Kiyoshi licked Kuroko's ear and Kuroko replies with his soft voice shrieking.

"Pl-please, let me be with myself for a while…Kiyoshi-senpai…" Kuroko said and Kiyoshi nodded but not without keeping an eye on him for every movement Kuroko did.

"I'm already full, I'm going back to take a dip in Onsen a little…" Kiyoshi smiled and let he leave. But as soon as Kuroko left the room, Kiyoshi stood up and followed him.

As soon as he saw Kuroko entered the Onsen alone, he smiled and then went get a change of clothes to take a run on the beach. He ran along the beach to exercise and to regain his footing that he lost over the year of suspension. The moonlight shined over the beach, bright enough to let Kiyoshi saw his surrounding.

"Kiyoshi…senpai?" He heard a voice called him from behind.

"Kagami? What're you doing out here?" Kiyoshi didn't expect to meet him all of the sudden after Kuroko's face flushed when hearing his names.

"I just came to run here 'because I got nothing else better to do. What about you, Senpai?"

"Well…kinda the same as you…what about we ran together one more time before we go back?"

They ran together on the beach but as they ran Kagami slowly get behind Kiyoshi and suddenly groped Kiyoshi's lower part from behind. "Oi! Kagami, what are you…mmgh!" Kagami kissed Kiyoshi while his hand still continued to do its job. "You're drunk!" Kagami reeked of a very strong Sake.

"No, you're the one who're drunk…look how hard you are now…you're drunk by my hand…senpai." Kagami whispered into Kiyoshi's ear. Kiyoshi squirmed into Kagami's mouth

Kagami didn't lose time to slide down Kiyoshi's boxer and then tucked up Kiyoshi's singlet. Kagami's hand was faster than Kiyoshi in every aspect, he explored Kiyoshi's body. It was first time for Kiyoshi to get do it by someone else.

Kagami locked Kiyoshi with his legs and then he took out a banana that 1 end was cut and then some of the center of the banana was gauge out. Kagami put the banana on Kiyoshi's manhood and began stroking it.

"Ka…ga…mi…stopped…nngh…" The new sensation that Kiyoshi felt made him reached his climax so fast that he have never done before. Kiyoshi lied down on the beach, panting.

Kagami squeezed out the banana filled with Kiyoshi's liquid and he slowly licked it and bit it in.

Kiyoshi looked at the picture how Kagami slowly eat the banana and how hot it was. After Kagami finished eating the banana, he took off his boxer and made his length wet with his saliva.

Kagami began to lied down on Kiyoshi and began kissing him all over the place, Kiyoshi could only moan when Kagami tickling him all over. "Kagami…stop!" Kiyoshi tried to struggle against his Kouhai.

Kagami punched into Kiyoshi's stomach, although it wasn't that strong, it's enough to make Kiyoshi coughed and stopped struggling. "If you resist me again, I'll punish you more harder…" Kagami bit onto some part of Kiyoshi's exposed body.

"Kagami, what are you…going to do..?"

"I'm going to finish the job…senpai…oh, look…you're still hard…let me help you." Kagami took the Banana's peel and took Kiyoshi's legs up onto his shoulders. Kagami slowly inserted his hard shaft into Kiyoshi and used one of his hands to hold the body and another to pump him with the Banana's peel.

"Ahh!...Nnghh…! Kagami…stop…I can't take…it anymore!" Kagami quickly threw away the peel and cover Kiyoshi's shaft with his mouth. Kiyoshi came into the red haired athlete's mouth and the boy swallowed most of it. Kagami then bent his head and kissed Kiyoshi while still continuing the motion below.

"How does it feel to taste yourself?" Kagami asked after he broke off the kiss.

"It's not…my first time…what are you…expecting? Ugh…"

"You're really a naughty senpai, aren't you?" Kagami hasten his action and not before long he came into Kiyoshi. "You and Kuroko are alike…giving me a very good pleasure. Thanks for the great sensation, senpai…see you tomorrow." Kagami brought his tired body and left Kiyoshi behind.

Soon Kiyoshi got up and put his boxer back on. "Kuroko…" Kiyoshi brought himself back to the hotel, he slowly walked to the Onsen. When he opened the door, Kuroko was there, alone.

"Teppei…san?" Kuroko said.

"Hmph…how nice of you to suddenly call my first name like that." Kiyoshi forced a smile but Kuroko noticed that something was off from him.

"Did something happen?" Kiyoshi was taking off his clothes as Kuroko was asking him.

"Well…let's talk later…let me clean myself up first." Kuroko waited Kiyoshi in the Onsen's spring.

Kiyoshi took a towel before he dipped himself down besides Kuroko. "Hey…can I hug you just like this for a few seconds?" Kuroko nodded. Somehow, this Kiyoshi was calmed and not very going out but Kuroko felt at peace. He could feel the warmth coming to him through Kiyoshi's chest. "Thanks…" Kiyoshi backed off from Kuroko. "Don't worry, I'm so tired that I won't be able to do anything to you anymore."

"What really happened?"

"Then can I ask you first? What happened between you and Kagami?" Kuroko blushed.

"Uh…well…he kissed me and said that he loves…me and asked me to go out with him…" Kuroko grasped Kiyoshi's hand and squeeze it.

"Just that…? And what did you tell him...?"

"I didn't tell him…he left after he asked me…saying that he doesn't need the answer now…"

"Did you realize that he was drunk?"

"Well…not quite but I think it's not Kagami-kun usual self…how did you know that he was drunk…?"

"Well…actually…" Kiyoshi whispered into Kuroko's ear.

"Ka-Kagami-kun did that!?" Kuroko shouted in surprise.

"Shhh! Not so loud. Yeah…but I think he himself didn't realize about it."

Kuroko initiated the kiss this time. "Do you…still love me then…?"

"Of course…I only love you Tetsuya…" Kiyoshi returned the kiss and Kuroko whispered something into his eyes. Kiyoshi turned red before he hugged Kuroko and they shared a final kiss before they left the Onsen.

"See you tomorrow, Tetsuya…be careful!" Kuroko nodded before they parted way.

* * *

Sorry! It took so long for me to update this chapter! I hope this chapter gives everyone joyful feelings, *smiles*. Please rate (and review) this chapter for me. Thanks!

Did I make too sudden change in Kiyoshi's personality? *Evil Smiles* Please tell me what you think? But I think I will make Kiyoshi more...gentleman and mature after this chapter.

AN: So for anyone who skipped that section…Kagami did Kiyoshi and made him come two times and Kagamin also let it go inside Kiyoshi…that's all.

I feel so embarrassed, really. Like I'm a crazy-18+ writer. That's what I feel when I wrote KagaxKiyo in this one. But no for the next chapter for sure!

Thanks *smiles*


End file.
